We Are Spoken For
by Second Best
Summary: It starts with a kiss, ends with another... Tim and Julie, a love and a lifetime. Check it out.
1. First Date

**We are Spoken For**

Tim and Julie

**By**

Lily

**Rating**

**T,** might change later

**Summary**

He didn't make it to the NFL, but he wasn't surprised.

She didn't know what she wanted, but she knows now.

**Outine**

It starts with a kiss, ends with another.

Vinegrettes of Julie and Tim's life.

**Author's Note**

No real plot, not yet atleast. Just the good times (and bad times) of Julie and Tim's courtship, engagment, marriage and parenthood.

Also it's slightly AUish. Suppoused to be a sequel, but I'm enjoying this one more. Too excited to wait with this one. I jump around alot, have been trying to work on that so PLEASE read this. Also, wrote it in a new dynamic so please tell me what you think.

**Part One**

**Courtship **

**xoxoxo**

**First Date**

**Julie:** I walk over to my father. I walk over to him realizing I am about to let him know for the first time that I no longer find niche in Matt Saracen. Of course, I have not loved him in over a year. And even then I was a naive girl and didn't know what love was. I have rehearsed to my father what I am going to tell him. I know he won't be happy. But it's out of his control. I'm in love.

"Daddy." I say, and I know he knows I want something. And I do want his permission. But it's not going to happen. He just looks up from his newspaper. There's an article about the Panthers. It mentions _him_ breifly. How _he_ left for Kansis U on a partial scholarship and is now getting a full ride._ He _didn't see that coming. _He_ didn't beleive in himself. But I beleive in _him_.

He asks me what I want and I pause. All my rehearsing that I've practiced for the past year seems to have been flushed down the toilet without my consent. So I just put it out on the table, "I'm going out tonight." I don't know if I have it in myself to tell him who I'm going out with. Though dad loves _him_ with all his heart, like a son who he'd seen through metamorphisis, he doesn't want to see us together.

"Tell Lois I said hi," he said this instead of a _there is no way in hell you are going out with a boy Miss Julie Taylor. Esspessially one you have not okayed with your loving father. _

"I will. But I'm going out with Tim." I blurt out. At first I wonder why I do this, and I want to avoid my father's eyes. But then I'm happy it's off my chest. There is a look of shock in dad's eyes I've never seen before and I inch towards the door.

"Well, we're going to talk about this."

Julie, say it. Say it firmly. "It's not up to you." There you go. Clarity washes over you when you realise how this would've been a calamity. It's not because you know how it's going to end. You know you're in love.

And when he shows up at the door your father is there waiting, but so are you. And as he gives you a glare, and an even worse one to Riggins he doesn't protest. Not once. "This is the way it's suppoused to be." you'd told him in the car. You didn't tell him about the year of longing you had to endure, and about the forgiveness and about the second thoughts and about what your ex-boyfriend thought. Because you told Matt. Because you wanted to love him. But you couldn't. You slowly fall more and more in love with him.

My evening is a fairy tale. I are no longer in the filthy chains of being alone. I feel his hair, all messy but soft. I feel the side of his chin, it's slightly more bristly then the only other time I've felt it. I feel the way his lips press up against mine.

I waited for him.

And now he's here.

The conversation itself comprises mostly of my dance classes and my interrogation of what college has really been like. He just replies to me it had been good. I ask him if there's been anybody else and his answar melts your heart with the two words.

"Only you."

And I beleive him. I love him. That's what love is, as unexplainable.

The rest of the evening goes by uneventfull, except you pulling out a envelope marked _Kanis State._

I don't press my lips to him at the door because I know we have an audience. But my hand touches his chest and then I walk through the door. And the coach goes out saying god knows what.

**Tim:** I knew the coach wouldn't be pleased but she just smiles and tells me it's going to be fine. Her voice on the home isn't enough. I can't get enough of it, though. There were two options. The first, to date while she was in her last year of highschool. The second to wait. Julie would easily get into the only place that had offered me a scholarship. Kansis State.

And she had.

I tell my brother about it, finaly, because I'm back and it's summer and I have a part time job with some landscaping company mowing lawns and cutting hedges or whatever they want me to do. And he laughs at me and tells me I'm stupid. But atleast I waited. I would've been stupid if I'd initiated this when the coach could legally torture me on the feild.

And as I'm mowing sombody's lawn and get a smile from the owner who invites me in for a glass of iced tea and a cookie I decline. It's the end of the day, and no matter how hot I need to go take a shower. I can't show up in three hours looking like some sort of trades worker. Which of course, at this moment I am. I need to look like a pristine college student that Mr. Taylor, _you must call him this, Tim_, would let take his daughter out. If I bring this up Julie giggles and tells me he wouldn't let me take her out under any circumstances.

But that she's eighteen now, she tells you this. And you're nineteen. She's a _big girl. _But really I know she's not that big. And she's pretending if she doesn't want her father's permission. Because she does. And I'm surprised when I know her, I'm surprised when she tells me I've changed. She's surprised when I tell her she's changed. Have I jaded her?

I'm there right at time, receiving a growl from her father and her mom didn't seem to be around. Later I ask her and she tells me her mom is out at Mom n Tot swim and is just as dissapointed. I'm surprised when Coach Taylor doesn't protest. When I get her in my truck I ask her, "What did you tell him." and she just looks at you and shrugs. Whatever it was, Julie Taylor said the right thing.

And then she tells me, "This is how it's suppoused to be." and this makes me smile uncontrolably because nobody has ever told you this. And when before you go into some resteraunt she pushes her lips against yours and sighs. Though you've been able to have a great deal of power over women, they havn't had to have much power over you. But now you see how that's wrong.

Because that's not how love is. And, finaly, I know what love is. And as she interrogates me about what Id been up to in the months. And tells you about her dance classes.

And then she asks you if there was anybody else and you tell her no and she catches you off gaurd with another kiss. And then she passes you an envelope. Normally the results of this would be a bit much, but you feel the same was as she does.

When I walk her to the door, she doesn't kiss me. She breifly touches my chest. Which gives me goosebumps even though it's not the most intimate place to touch and neither Lyla nor Tyra ever gave you goosbumps. You never lived in the same house as them, though.

And everything is perfect untill the coach comes out.


	2. First I Love Yous

Clock Time is our bank manager, tax collector, police inspector;

this inner time is our wife.

-J.B. Preistley, Man and Time

**Disclaimer: Stole a line from **_The Time Traveler's Wife _**couldn't resist that one. **

**A/N: 1.**THANK YOU for the reveiws and Story Alerts. My ego is inflating as we speak. **2. **See A/N at bottom pleeasse!

**Part One**

**Courtship**

**xoxoxo**

**First I Love Yous**

**Julie: **He isn't what most parents want for their children. And I can understand this. I see the way my father my looks at him and thinks _He's going to break her heart_. He doesn't see what I see in him. My mother certainly doesn't see it. And when I'm old and wrinkled like them I won't see it either in my daughter's boyfriend. Parents will never really understand. They didn't understand with Matt, who was my first boyfriend. So I can easily rest with assurance that my parents will never see the kindness in Tim's eyes. They might see when they realize he's in love, and I know he is. The unspoken wors have been underneath everything this summer. They might see when we get married, because I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else.

I realize. I realize when he's beside me in the car as we're driving up to Kansis and his hand squeezes mine. I close my eyes. My fingers loop with his. Miles of highway are behind us, and miles are coming. He says we'll drive right through. I say, Why don't we get a room. And he tells me no, which is a blow to my ego but I think I can take it. I eventually realize that this is because he cares about me.

The back of his truck carries our boxes. I'm to live in residence. Tim has an apartment off campus. He didn't like the residence experience. I tell him I don't think I'd like it either. I tell him he could use a roommate. He doesn't respond to this. I know how my father would respond.

We make a stop because I tell him I need to go pee, "Need anything inside?" he asks. I put a finger to my lips and tell him I want a bag of licorice. He comes around the side and I kiss him. But I kiss him with my heart and not my lips. I quickly go to the bathroom and when I get back he's talking to the clerk, when I emerge they start to laugh. "What?" I ask.

The clerk smiles and tells her, "We were talking about the female bladder." Tim holds back a smile as I cock my head and ask him if he got the twizzlers. He holds them up in his hands. We walk back to the car and then he just drops the bomb.

"Don't be mad." he looks into my eyes and then says, "I love you." and my heart is _his _now and forever. Though it's belonged to him for quite some time. I respond similarly with another, "I love you," and then our lips crash together and his hands are on my head, in my hair and mine are pulling him closer from around his neck. I feel his capable hands now on my back. And now that everything's out on the table I feel _pure._ I know this how it will end. This is my _moment _in time.

I pull away from him long enough to ask, "Are you sure you don't wanna get a room?" and he shakes his head and I groan, "Why did I have to fall for a poor guy."

"I promised your father I'd keep your virginity intact."

My jaw drops, "You did no such thing." I frown, "We better get going."

And as we drive closer I ask, "You were lying right?"

And he just looks at me, and then starts to drive onto the shoulder of the highway.

**Tim:** I have absolutely no idea what Julie's looking so serious about as our drive is endured. But she looks so cute. Her eyes are open but you can tell there's a million things rolling through her head. Then a song comes on the radio that makes me think of Tyra. Reminds me of how I broke her heart and stomped on it. Reminds me of how I broke Lyla's heart. How she came to me in the rain and told me she loved me. I know it's not true. Was it her way of getting back at Jason? Or me? I'm fairly certain she doesn't love me. At least, not in the way love really is. She doesn't _accept _me she just wants to _change _me.

I reach over and squeeze Julie's perfect hand. She smiles and closes her eyes.

She told me she wouldn't like residence life, and asked me if I needed a roommate. I laugh and don't respond, however the picture of domesticity is quite a turn-on. After your hand has been holding hers for about twenty minutes she smiles and says, "I need to pee."

And I laugh, because man is that blunt. She starts to laugh. We pull into a garage and Julie demands Twizzlers when she comes out of the bathroom I'm laughing with some guy about how a girl's bladder is the size of a pea, which I've always known but seems absurdly funny today. She asks what we're laughing about and I reluctantly tell her, and then we're in the car and I'm just thinking. I love you. I love you, right now. I'll love you always. I know, because I can't imagine being with anyone else. I can't imagine changing her at all. I can't imagine suffering from a lack of Julie. Well, I can, I just don't want to.

And then I say it, "I love you." I just put it out there. And she smiles this irresistable smile and tells me she loves me too. And then our lips are together, eventually my tongue in her mouth, my teeth nibbling at her lips and I think _man you can kiss..._ and then she says something that really does break my heart because right now I have an erection tall enough to ride some of the scarier rides at Great America without a parent. In a breathy tone she asks me, "Are you sure you don't want to get a room?" Oh, I'm sure I do. However, you made a promise to everyone's favourite coach that you wouldn't.

And you can't break that promise. Not now atleast, not when you still hold some power. You have to admit, "I promised your father I'd keep your virginity intact," and she has this look on her face, which contains agrivation, humility and love all at the same time. "You did no such thing." I don't respond, and feel a yearning to connect our lips once more.

"We better get going." You can tell that she's slightly disappointed.

And we have more miles behind us and she asks, "You were lying right?"

And I just look at her, and then pull over. I know she realizes I'm about to kiss her, because she has that _I'm turned on, but still mad at you_ look on her face.

**Author's Note- **Sorry about the spelling/grammatical erors! Though my first language is English, I've had all my schooling in French, as I am from Quebec, and my grammer is CRAP! I'll run it through a spell check device, promise!-Lily


	3. First Time

This is where I have always been coming to. Since my time bagan. And when I go away from here, this will be the mid point, to which everything ran, before, and from which everything will run. But now, my love, we are here, we are now, and those other times are running elsewhere.

-A.S. Byatt, _Possession_

**A/N: 1. **Thanks for the reviews! **2. **Do read both POVs this time because they don't have the same scenes this time. Also, this chapter's rating has changed, obviously. **3. **ReviewsLove, I promise that I will always love you if you review!And for those who read who don't review, I am glaring at you through my computer screen. **4. **Langley, if you're readint this, I did not base the horrible roomate after you...

**Part One**

**Courtship**

**xoxoxo**

**First Time**

**Julie:** My freshman year at Kansas State went by quickly. I had a great boyfriend, My Lit classes were easy, but not just easy, fun. Though my roommate, Cecilia was a) a complete bore and b) very, _very _annoying I didn't spend much time in my dorm anyway. I spent most of it where half my wordrobe and all my books seemed to be. Tim's apartment. Anything to get away from the Dutch freak that was Cecilia Vanroon, a freak on so many levels. And very promiscuous.

"You sure you don't want a roommate?" I ask him the first day of sophmore year. I push him down and sit on him, my arms on his biceps. I've asked him this time and time again.

"It's like I have one." he says, smirking and I kiss him. I eventually leave and go to class, bringing my virtue with me. Unfortunatly. I study Douglas Coupland, reading it aloud to Tim and he just gives me a thumbs up, and he pretends he doesn't listen. He does, I know it. He loves when I read aloud the G-rated Pride and Prejudice, "What a turn on," he says ands my hand drifts down to his cock and he just shakes his head.

"It's not like cake, you know." I tell him, "you eat it and then it's gone."

"I know that more then you do," he tells me and it stings that I won't be his first like he was mine. I get over it in two seconds, he won't be hopeless like I suspected Matt would be... "Imagine when I tell my father I can't get you in bed with me." He just laughs and says, "You talk to your father about sex?" I smile, the answar is an obvious no.

"I'm a Taylor, determination runs through my veins."

He asks you, "When would you like to have your way with me?"

I smile, "Right now.." my head is in his neck, his hair tickling the side of my face. We're lying on his bed, my copy of Atonement cast aside without a bookmark. He shakes his head.

I feel like gowling.

**Tim: **It happens unexpectedly, realizing that love alters. My love has grown deeper, her love is the gropey sex-driven kind, atleast on the outside. We both know it's more then that. This is the only person I've ever thought about for more then a month. Other then Tyra, but that's not the same. I now play for almost the entire game and am no longer 2nd String. Julie makes fun of me that I'm a kineseology major but still traces the indentations between my muscles as she kisses me. She has no idea how hard it is, to abstain her virginity. I can't hold out for very much longer.

We go out to dinner halfway through the first semester. I hold her hand under the table. She smiles. We talk, mostly about her roommate, "She's such a ho," Julie says, "she's constantly bringing back men." I ask her how she knows this, since she rarely spends any time at her own dorm and she shrugs, "I spend enough time there."

Then I give her a look that triggers something in that girly brain of hers and we're kissing, and we're in the hallway of my apartment and I have her pinned up against the wall. Her fingers tracing the muscles in my back (that seems to be one of her sexual proclivities) and then we're in the apartment. Millions of emotions are running through my head, none of them regret.

Then she pushes me onto my bed and starts removing my clothes and I laugh at how easily she's figured out the mechanics of my wardrobe. She laughs along with me, and then she smiles, "Have your cake and eat it too." I open my mouth to tell her I love her, but she puts her fingers on my lips, "It's time to shut up now." I laugh again and finaly let her have her way with me, in her wording, but the snuggling afterward is still the best part.

**Julie: **I wake up the next morning alone, which shocks me. The bedroom door is closed. I turn onto my back and I'm laying on something. I pull it out from under myself and notice it's a small velvet box with a post it attached. The post it has three question marks on it. I open the box and there's a silver band with a small rock on it. I smile and slip it on my finger.

Was this what I thought it was? Was I getting proposed to when I was alone? Surely not. But... I smile. My answar is yes. I put on one of his flannel shirts, which I couldn't get away with under any other circumstance, and walk into the living room where I realize he didn't really leave. He's listening to his iPod and doing situps. I smile at him and wait till he realizes my prescense.

"Is this a proposal?" he nods, "'Cause I'm good in bed?"

"That's not the only reason." and I kiss him for that, sitting on him as I have a habit to do. "So it's a yes."

"Good." another kiss.

"And, you gunna make me breakfast?"

"Breakfast? It's 1:30. _I've _already been to practice."

I pout, "And you didn't wake me? Grilled cheese?"

"Have you seen the content of my refridgerator? Are you really sure you want to eat from it?"

"I don't want to be indecent in a public place."

He smiles, obviously liking the sound of my indecency. One more kiss, this time long and hard, " And I'm going to have to make a million calls... my parents, aunt Shelly..."

"While indecent?" which makes me laugh.


	4. Wedding Plans and a Wedding Soloution

Oh _not_ because happiness _exists_;

that too hasty profit snatched from existing loss...

-from _The Ninth Duino Elegy _translated by Stephen Mithe

**Part One**

**Courtship**

**xoxoxo**

**Wedding Plans and a Wedding Soloution**

**Julie: **"So... who's gunna be on your half?" I had to ask. My half was already full. My half of the guest list,that is. We've decided on a small affair, well relatively small, in the church of my childhood. He didn't go to church as a kid, and our kids won't. Oh, how church was torture. My parents wern't even that devout, they were just social. "Your dad?" I suggest.

I get a glare, and I frown. He finaly says, "No." I sigh, "You have five people."

"Who are they again?"

"Landry, your brother, Ed from the conveinece store and an uncle and aunt." This is hopeless, "What about some guys from school." and he sends you another glare. Tim hadn't really bonded so well with them. They didn't like him, and he thought they complained too much. I don't really care, but there's no way I'm having my future husband imagine his special day with barely anybody in the eight rows he was expected to fill. "What about from highschool? Any rally girls pop into your head?"

"What about Smash?" I don't even question this, I just add it to the list. "Would any of these people be plus ones?" he, of course, answars that he _doesn't know_.

"You can have my half too." he states, lamely.

"Your list of atleast 30 people is due tommorow, honey" I tell him, a kiss on the cheek, "I hate to tear myself away from you, but I have to call mom and work on my James Bond essay." I do call my mom, my dad's bitter when I talk to him.

"Why are you doing this?" he asks, "Is this really what you want?" He doesn't except it. He sees my boyfriend as me going phsycotic. "This is really what I want," I sigh, "Can you put mom on."

And my mother's southern drawl fills the line with sunshine. Despite her agreement with my father about my temporary insanity, she is way more excited then even me about the wedding (not so much the marriage) and is constantly phoning me and emailing me little details I may chose to include. "So I found the _perfect _invitations, Jules." she doesn't even adress me.

"That's great," though it would be nice to go through the motions myself, I do have my junior year of college to attend to. "What are they like?"

"They're lacey and they have..." I let her go on. I'm incredibly tired.

**Tim: **I wake up and have a shower like usual, but for the first time in months I'm alone when I wake up. I realize I have to finish the list in the shower. I have fifteen people on it, is it so bad I don't want to share my "special day" (as Julie's mother refers to it) with people I barely know? But it's not the only thing I'm skimming over as the water washes away the sweat with some assistance with the Oatmeal Cookie body wash that's there. (I don't realize I smell like a baked good untill a neighbor comes to the door.) I've been given a job offer, something I never suspected would happen. Who would want _me _playing on their team? Even if it is the much underated CFL.

When I start to shave my face the blade is dull, and I cut myself. Damn, Julie must have used it on her legs. When I walk out of the bathroom in a towel and an oozing face I see Julie typing on her laptop and she says, "What did you do?" Then a look of guilt comes over her perfect face, "I used your razer..." In the end she needs more consoling then me.

The blood on my face eventually dries, and Julie's finished her essay for the most part and her attention turns to the list I was suppoused to make up. It's less then half done, she points out. I shrug. "Why don't we get married at city hall?"

She catches my eye, looking like she's actually thinking of it, "Why don't we just get a smaller location," she finaly manages.

"It'll be ok, I'll send around a flyer." I say, she sends me a look of hate and starts to add names to my list, people from highschool and some of "our" friends which are really Julie's friends. "There we go." Julie finaly says, "On your side it'll just be a little more... roomy." I laugh at this.

"How do you feel about Canada?"

"Lame honeymoon, baby." she jokes, while proof reading the essay.

"No... for a job." she catches my eye, "What would you be doing in Canada you can't do here? Being cold?" this makes me laugh.

"Playing football."

**Julie: **I have no choice but to be supportive, really, "Yeah, I guess I can go to school there. Where, exactly in Canada?" I'm hoping it's not in the Artic, because Texas isn't really my thing, I don't need to live in a nation where I'm pretty sure the leading cause of death is frost bite.

"Toronto."

"Oh, that sounds great." and I continue to add names to his list. As night falls I'm laying in his bed, him asleep researching Toronto. It eventually dawns on me that I'm not moving to some place built of igloos and I was far too dramatic. I smile, actually, at the thought of an adventure with my soon to be husband.

I feel like kissing him, but I don't want to wake him. I just lean my head over, into his neck, and he smells like oatmeal. This makes me giggle some and then I'm asleep.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Shorter then I'd hoped. Thank you for the reviews and favourites. At the end I sort of made Julie seem like some sort of ditz but I wanted there to be a little bit of tension and everything not to just go so smoothly. Sorry for the lack of updates over the past few days, as I had a horrible, horrible torturous essay to write. Oh the joys of majoring in Lit where there's an essay due each week for each of your five classes... -Lily 


	5. Home, At Last

It's innocence when it charms us, ignorance when it doesn't.

-Mingon McLaughlin

**Part Two**

**Married Life**

**xoxoxo**

**Home, atlast**

**Tim: **And so we fall into a pattern, though I'm shocked somebody so perfect would even consider dating me, let alone marrying me. She forgives me for my many flaws, I forgive her for her few flaws. But I don't mention them. She throws out any alcaholic beverage I buy. She doesn't buy any, so there's none for me to throw out in any fit of revenge/rage. I love her for it, I tell her I hate her for it. She rolls her eyes and kisses me.

"I have to work on this essay." she says, giving me a look of hate.

"How about you do that later?" and I pull her onto my chest, and our lips find their way into a very compatible kiss. One I'd have no problem being part of for... the rest of my life. My mouth leaves her lips and makes it's way to her neck. She squeels and jumps up. "Essay!" I roll my eyes, I'm so over essays.

In her senior year, she's been transfered to the University of Toronto, which the locals call UofT. I have a job, if it could be called that, on the second string of a second-rate league. I make decent money, more then my lazy father could of ever raked in. A little more then fifty grand a year. Canadian, which is more then the greenback these days.

She makes her way to the table and starts typing on her old laptop, her back to me. And so I'm stuck with an amazing view of my wife's butt. Life is good.

**Julie: **As I'm typing on my computer about some horribly dreadfull book, which I couldn't put a dent in because it was so boring. I'll admit, I love literature... but sometimes books written by ignorant people were a bit too much to take. I'm hard up and can't seem to find a thesis. _This book is crap because it sucked._ No, I don't think my teacher, who went by Prof. X (which I find as weird as how the Canadians here thought you could make anything a question by adding 'Eh?' to the end of it) would be too fond of this. Prof. X thought that Little Gods was the do all end all of books.

In my opinion, the thirty eight pages I managed to get through were hell to pay. Why couldn't we read something that wasn't such a bore, even Jane Austen was better then this! Why can't we read Douglas Coupland or some other decent writer? Whatever.

And in my inner monologue I'm surprised when I get back to reality and hear Tim say, "You got a cat? Really, did the coach like that?" what? First of all, my mother hates cats, second of all, it was so cute Tim was talking to my mother. She smiled as she heard, "Of course you named it Princess. That's what I would have named it." I giggle as it dawns on me it was probably the four and a half year old Gracie Belle calling her cool uncle Tim.

Tim smiles at me giggling, smirking in that charming way of his,"Black... and white, wow... yes, I would love to see it when I come visit you... uh, if you want a barbie for your birthday that can be arranged for you." He put the phone to his chest, and said, "Julie, Gracie wants to talk to you." I smile, and nod. I take the phone from him and hear, "I got a BIG, FAT KITTY." I have to burst out laughing. Gracie's speech was still all baby and cutesy, though I pretend not to like it. "What's it's name?" I ask, though I know from listening to my husband that it'll be called Princess. And I smile as my notions are confirmed.

I sit next to Tim, leaning my head on his shoulder and enjoying talking to my baby sister while Tim played with my hair. "Of course he has cooties." I say after a couple minutes, agreeing with Gracie about some kid named John. At this Tim says, "Of course," and I relay the message to Gracie, who's releaved people agree with her theory.

After a couple minutes I hang up, and say to Tim, "Let's elope."

"I hate to break it to ya, but we're already hitched," and then I'm kissing him again. My essay is a thing of the past.

**Tim: **I'm slightly pissed off as I can't find my jersey. Though I'm aware they have several extras at the feild my sense of being impovershed has taught me not to waste things, though nobody else sees this besides my wife, which I've lately been quite fond of calling my Old Lady. At calling her this I only get a huge eye roll and, well, a smack. Because she is a Taylor, after all.

Eventually, I find it under the cushion at the coach. For a minute, I wonder how in the name of god it got there, and then I smile as I remember one of our post-practice romps. She's a sex fiend that likes me when I'm sweaty. I open the door, and head down to where my car's parked and I see a dog. It's a german shepard. It looks broken, and I feel a weird sense of urgency flow through my veins.

"Come 'er Shep," I say, leading the car into our '94 Honda Civic and heading toward the pet store, and then to practice having delivered the dog back home.

When I return, Julie's there, shaking her head. "I don't think so."

And I grumble, in a way I hope makes her realize I'm the man, I say (well...) "I'm the man of this house."

She gives me the second smack in two days, and I quickly say, "I'm sorry."

**Author's Note: **In the past month, I've been married, so you may be surprised that I have not written a wedding chapter. Honestly, I find weddings a complete bore. I know, I'm weird. By the way, I finished this divine book called jPod by Douglas Coupland. You should read it, though it's quite random. -Lily


	6. Insert Title Here

The rain is falling on my window pane  
But we are hiding in a safer place  
Under covers staying dry and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore

-Colbie Caillat, _bubbly_

**Part Two**

**Married Life**

**xoxoxo**

**Aniverserary **

**Tim: **I'm taking Stalin on a walk. Out and about I see Jaques Lefluer and smile at him. Lately, well for the past five months, I've been seeing a lot of him as we both seem to go on long walks at night. "Hey..." I call out, and the older man makes his way beside me. He reminds me of the coach, but all old men that are nice and judgmental do nowadays.

He nods at me as he falls into place beside me, he says in his very french, very Canadian accent, "How is the wife?"

I shrug, Julie's doing fine. I love her, but she's been quite irrational lately. And she won't make me a caserole. "She's ok." Though, I'm not. I'm suffering from caserole withdrawl. "How's Nina?" I ask him, Nina's his third wife.

"Nina's good, eh. But she won't come to the gardens for the award." Honestly, I have no idea what the gardens are, but he always talks about it as I know, and maybe I should. Then he asks, "You should come and bring Blondie. On the twentieth." Blondie is Julie, she detests this nickname almost as much as she hates some of the nicknames other players call her.

"I'd love too." I say earnestly, and surprisingly honestly. "What's the address?"

Jaques just laughed and walked away. I guess I'm suppoused to know. Eventually I get back to the apartment and find Julie, who (to my relief) is making a caserole. Lasanga. I pull her into a kiss and she laughs and smiles and says, "You're giving Stalin a bath tommorow..."

I roll my eyes, and sit at the table ready to talk, "Have you heard of any special gardens around here?"

She shrugged, "Um... no... wait..." she smiled, "Are you planning something romantic?"

I laugh, "Why would I do that?"

"Don't play dumb." she put some sauce my mouth. Shit our aniverserary is on Thursday. She leans over and puts some sauce in my mouth, "Too meaty?"

I laugh, like there's such a thing as too meaty.

**Julie: **After slaving over the stove for a couple hours, the lasanga is in the oven and I stretch out on the couch. "So big game tommorow, huh?" I rest my head in his lap, the television on The National and his eyes closed.

"Yeah..." he agrees, both of us are exhausted. I'm graduating in four weeks and six days. Exams and all that other stupid stuff. He holds my hand and suddenly I feel liberated and I use my free hand to pull at his hair, and his eyes open and I feel the need to say something I've been dying to say for weeks.

"Wanna talk?" he asks, uninterested. He's exhausted. Maybe nows not the time. I mean, he does have some sort of romantic garden extravaganza in the works. Maybe I should tell him then.

"No I wanna have sex," really, it wasn't on my mind... but it was as good of an excuse for pulling his hair as I had, and I'm always hungry for some action.

"Good, me too."

**Tim: **Billy calls me up and tells me that, "You need to come down here." and I, of course, asked why. And when I'm told I feel the need to punch something. At first I think he has to be lying because there's no fucking way that there could have been a car crash, and even if there was there's no fucking way that two of the three Taylor's could be gone.

I eventually put down the phone and call Julie up from the spare bedroom which she has claimed as hers to study in. "What do you want?" she asks harshly, "I have two _final_ exams to write tommorow..." she's cross.

She sits in the chair across from mine and I break the news to her, but she moves onto me crying. We stay like this for a long time, "What's going to happen to Gracie?"

**Author's Note: **

Stalin is the dog, by the way. Adele requested the name.


	7. Bringing Gracie Home

**Part Two**

**Married Life**

**xoxoxo**

**Bringing Gracie Home**

**Julie: **Who would've thought that I would be the next in line for Gracie. Well, everybody as the only other option (Shelley) has been branded as irresponsible and now has her own daughter. Ellie. 

And so days pass quickly, I'm tearing at my husband... clinging on to him for dear life. Emotions blurred with physical attraction.Needs became one. Her parents were gone.

Buddy was clinging to Tim at the funeral, he had a career in football, and saying things like "My Lyla should've chosen you instead of Street," and, "You're doing me proud." After Tim dropped some not-so-subtle hints about how he had to console his wife, Buddy went on and talked to one of dad's friends and hit him up for a job.

The sad thing was, dad's friend accepted.

Tim held Gracie, the director spoke out kind words. It was a crowded area, but they had good seating. Not that seating was an issue now.

When it was my turn to speak, she couldn't do it.

My parents couldn't be dead.

**Tim: **Would I be indifferent if my parents died? Good question, Jules. I'd normally answar yes, because truthfuly I consider them dead already, but that's not the answar you need right now. "Of course not," I answar, sitting in her room, on her bed. I wrap an arm around her and say, "It's gunna be ok?"

"What is?" she asks in a harsh tone.

"Everything," is the best answar I can think up. 

"I'm scared." she says, softly, "I can't fill in as Gracie's mother."

"No you can't." I agree, but I know she's just as ballsy as her mother.

She looks up at me, "I love you." 

And, seemingly unwillingly, she pulls me into intercourse. It's great, but she seems desperate and I can't help but think we're losing each other.

Thanks alot Mrs and Mr Coach.

**Julie: **Julie Taylor, Legal Gaurdian. I know I can never be a replacement mother, but it does have a nice ring to it, doesn't it? 

I'm an OK mom to Stalin, aren't I?

But Stalin's a dog, and Gracie's not. Maybe there's different needs there.

Gracie's sort of oblivious to everything, and as we move through customs on the airport she merely laughs and says, "Are we going to Mexico?" and she pronounces Mexico like "Meh-hee-ho" like a real mexican would.

I am a legal gaurdian to a mexican whom I share the same DNA to.

The plane seats are cushy, and Tim's sprung for first class. Gracie and him watch a movie on his laptop, but then it turns into them taking photos of themselves and editing them on photoshop. They show me the highlights.

I sit there, sort of humming weird showtunes to myself, as weird as that is. But then the showtunes turn to "Have I told you lately that I love you?" and that's what my mom used to sing to wake me up and school days.

Ugh.


	8. Virgin Parenthood & a Unplanned Pregnany

**Part Three**

**Parenthood**

**xoxoxo**

**A virgin Parenthood & Unplanned Pregnancy**

**Tim: **Today at work somebody called me an anarchist. I asked him why and he said, "You're American."

I replied, "The U.S. is a democracy." because even I know this.

The guy, Brent, laughed and said, "Are they not the same thing?

"Isn't Canada a democracy?" I asked, kind of pissed off at being attacked like this.

"It's a constitutional monarchy."

I look it up and it means basically the same thing. When I tell this to Julie at home she says, "Canadians are such asses, EH?" she lifts her voice to say EH in a really loud obnoxious imitation of a Canadian voice. I laugh.

"Your accent is so cute." 

She smiles, "Thanks." She sits on me lap, legs wrapped around my waste and kisses me. I return the kiss.

A seven-year-old Gracie walks in, "Um, ok, you guys are being ewww…"

I laugh, and I say, "harness up the leash, baby."

Gracie does as she's instructed and flees the room to get the leash so she can take Stalin out. I return to Julie, my wife, my partner. My conquest. 

And then Gracie returns, with the German shepherd and a leash.

I smile and say, "Let's go," and we leave Julie.

**Julie: **As I watch him go, with my little sister I've taken as a daughter, and the dog on a average walk I don't want to see him go.

It's weird, I have this gut feeling something bad is going to happen. Dear god, please not a drive by. But then it hits me that the cannucks aren't as liberal with guns as us yanks are. 

About the weirdest thing about living in Canada is having people call me a Yankee. I'm from Texas, the opposite of a Yankee. They don't listen though.

I think the reason that I'm kind of off kilter is because I'm pregnant.

There it goes. About six weeks I think. With Tim's baby. Well, duh. I'm not an dishonest wife. 

Actually, I guess since I havn't informed my husband that I'm bearing his child makes me a dishonest wife.

But the thing is, I'm kind of scared.

And I'm a librarian, so I mean, I can't be a librarian and have a baby at the same time. It's impossible.

**Tim:** As I walk along the Toronto streets with Gracie Belle, who's telling me all about her Muslim boyfriend Eric, who's PERFECT. "The way he prays to Allah, is so cool. Tim, why don't we go to Mosque?"

"Uh… we're not Muslim, Gracie."

"But, he's my boyfriend and he's Muslim. So our babies will be Muslim too."

"Whatever you say, kid."

Sometimes Gracie get's so irritating and dull on walks I wonder what my life would be like if I was named Tim instead of Tom. I once told Julie that I wouldn't have the same charm or mystique. Julie told me I didn't have either anyway and that I was just hot. 

"Tim, even though daddy's not Muslim or anything, does he get to go to heavan."

Dammit. Where was Julie to answer this question? 

"Uh, yeah of course your daddy's in heaven. Your mommy too."

The truth is, I don't believe in god, let alone heaven. When you die you just become one with the earth, helping to create new life. It's a pretty good cycle, and you become part of something else.

"Ok, good." Gracie replied, we round a couple corner and go home. Gracie's exhausted because today her class went on a field trip to a pumpkin patch. This, of course, means that I can get her into bed quickly and then Julie and I can perform sexual deeds on each other while Gracie is blissfully asleep. Ah, the joys of being a father. How did Coach Taylor do it? 

We head into the apartment and Stalin and Gracie body check each other or something, and they're playing on the floor in front of the TV.

Little kids are so weird, and so are dogs. I walk into the kitchen, and Julie's still there cleaning up from dinner. She turns around, and I no longer see the back of her, but her face which is wet from tears.

"What's the matter?" I instantly hug her, my dry hands taking her hot and wet hands that just came out of the sink.

"I'm pregnant!"


End file.
